


Forever Family

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian takes a minute to look over his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



> Set just after Five's ending

Brian looked over the crew settling in around the fire. His first, soft smile, was for Tej and Rome. Man, introducing those two had been his best idea. They each had a pretty face with them (two in Rome's case), but the give and take was so natural like they'd known each other forever. It was like being taken back in time to when Rome and Brian had run wild together, to see that connection firmly locked in. His eyes flicked over toward Dom then, watching his second best friend reclined back with the newest member of their family on his chest. Elena had loved , given her all, and lost, but she had also survived. Near her, Mia was waiting for him to join them again. His heart swelled as he saw Han had charmed her into being a pillow, the Asian's head cradled on her hip. With Giselle kneeling over his hips, engaged in soft conversation with Dom and Elena both, Brian knew Han was in heaven. 

Brian was too, crossing to slap hands with Tej and Rome as the late arrival walked behind him. Tej lit like a Christmas tree, and Rome just made sure his wallet had enough in it for a race later as Suki joined their blanket, a pretty pair of her own giggling and making introductions nervously.

Dom would never stop feeling those holes left by his original team, by Letty especially, but Brian's eyes met his as he came to drop on that second blanket. They had something special, all of them, and while the underworld called it Toretto's Crew, they knew better.

What they had was family, pure and simple. It would last longer than any single one of them, and be the only forever they needed outside their individual quarter miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Paul Walker will be missed, but his characters will live on forever in our hearts.


End file.
